


Assassins and Heroes: The Field Trip

by OwlyPersona125



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassin Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlyPersona125/pseuds/OwlyPersona125
Summary: Midoriya is at UA, the school of his dreams. He wants to forget about Korosensei's death and wants to stay in the moment, with his friends. What happens when Class 1a meets with used-to-be Class 3e for a field trip to their mountain? What happens when secrets are revealed?AKA Midoriya was in Assassination Classroom and Class 1a isn't ready for any of this training. Why the hell would you jump in trees like Tarzan?!Neither Mha or Assassination Classroom characters are my own.Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 140
Kudos: 926
Collections: Assassination Classroom Stories, Bamf midori, My Hero Academia Stories, Real Good Shit





	1. Field Trip Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic! Critiques welcome! 😊
> 
> Edit: Join my new discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/g2Tn7Nrp2U

It was a regular day at UA. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Midoriya was talking with Iida and Uraraka as he made his way towards class.

"I heard that Aizawa-sensei will announce a training exercise!" Uraraka said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sensei did say that. I hope it doesn't end up like our other training camp," Midoriya murmured. The League of Villains had managed to find out where they were and kidnapped Bakugou. Midoriya shuddered at the thought.

"Aizawa-sensei will make sure everything is alright!" Iida proclaimed with his robot arms.

Midoriya flashed his bright smile. "Y-yeah! You're right Iida-kun!"

They walked to the classroom and as they opened (giant) classroom door, they were met with a loud "Shut the fuck up Icyhot!"

Midoriya and Uraraka sweatdropped as Iida started reprimanding Bakugou. 

"Bakugou-san! As a student of UA, you must stop threatening everyone!"

"Ah?! Wanna repeat that Four-eyes?!"

"Does Bakugou have short term memory so he resorts to nicknames kero?" Asui wondered aloud.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Midoriya flinched when Bakugou said "kill". The class thought it was because of his sensitivity to Bakugou's threats. It wasn't. Midoriya was trying his best to NOT grab the pencil in Aoyama's hand and place the tip on Bakugou's throat. 

"Calm down, Bakubro!" Kirishima said, trying to pacify the feral Bakugou (cat).

"That's going to take a while," Hagakure said and Mina nodded in response.

"SHADDUP!"

"Alright, everyone sit down," a gruff and tired voice said from the front of the room. Aizawa was climbing out of his yellow sleeping bag. As he did, the class instantly became quiet. They didn't want to provoke Aizawa-sensei, especially since he had larger eye bags than usual, even larger than Hitoshi's.

"As you've heard, we're going to have another training session but it will only last 8 hours, and we'll be back by at most, 7pm," Aizawa started. "The camp will take place on the old junior high Kunugigaoka's neighboring mountain. It's owned by a total of two teachers, the other too old and the class of 3e last year."

With every word that Aizawa-sensei said, Midoriya's heart both rose and fell. He was ecstatic to see the mountain again but was dreading the trip. He didn't want his secret to get out. 

As Aizawa-sensei continued telling them what to bring, Midoriya turned out the rest of the explanation.


	2. The Trip and Iida's WAY too Into Being Class Pres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the field trip! What'll Midoriya do when he sees all of Class 3e, including Ritsu?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here I am, typing on my computer! Hopefully this chapter will be longer, keyword, hopefully.
> 
> [...] = My comments as I write
> 
> \---------- = Timeskip

"Line up! If we line up with two people per seat according to the order we enter the bus, we will have a unified entrance onto the bus!"

"...Iida... I think you're taking this a bit too far. Besides, the bus is pretty spacious, remember?" chuckled Kaminari.

It was the day. Specifically, the field trip day to the Mountian. [Yes I did capitalize mountain]. Midoriya was climbing onto the bus when Uraraka asked, "Hey, Deku?"

"Yeah, Uraraka-san?" Midoriya replied.

"I haven't seen that bag before. Is it new? You always seemed to have your yellow one so..." Uraraka rambled. She was broken from her mumbling by Todoroki.

"It seems like you have picked up Midoriya's habit," he noted and Uraraka blushed slightly. "It's just that he has a new bag!" she replied hastily and Todoroki nodded in agreement. 

"Ah, I-I have a little too much stuff and it didn't really fit in my yellow one, so I got this one," Midoriya said, pointing his thumb at the black bag on his back. It was true. He had his regular school stuff, his UA gym uniform, his Class 3e uniform, his rubber knife and BBB gun, and some first aid kit materials. Last year, the mountain was infested with snakes, bugs, and with hazardous obstacles. HE could handle it - he did go there for an entire year - but the rest of his friends didn't. Midoriya was fairly certain that none of them had been threatened by any snakes or wasps. Hopefully.

"DEKU! STOP HOLDING UP THE FUCKING LINE! WALK THE FUCK FASTER!" Bakugou yelled at Midoriya.

"S-sorry, Kacchan!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DEKU!"

Midoriya gulped and quickly went into the bus and sat next to Todoroki. He didn't want to summon Bakugou's rage before training on the Mountain. Bakugou would get tired and he didn't even want to wish that on his worst enemies.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The bus finally pulled up to the entrance of Kunugigaoka Junior High [am I spelling that right?!?]. Class 1a quickly filed out of the bus. 

"Is this where we're training?" Mina asked. Momo shook her head. "I wouldn't think so," she replied, "I heard from one of my father's co-worker's son that Class 3e was at a different building. 

"It is," Aizawa answered as he magically appeared from thin air. No one seemed to notice and jumped at the sudden voice. Hitoshi was the exception. He just smirked.

"Why?" Uraraka asked and Aizawa answered back with a "Midoriya, want to explain with to the class? You went here for your last year, didn't you? The other two years was at Aldera, correct?" Everyone turned at the slightly panicking greenhead. Aizawa just went into his sleeping bag. Apparently, he got less sleep than usual.

"Hai!" Midoriya straightened up at the question. "It's because Class 3e was used as motivation. You see, the school status was 5% genius, 90% workers, and 5% examples. The principal used the top 5% to encourage others so he used Class 3e as a scapegoat and let the other students and teachers openly mock them. If you were a Class 3e student, it was practically a death sentence. You were put in a wooden classroom at the top of the neighboring mountain that had no AC or heater. This was so that you didn't 'contaminate' the other students. It was a 30 minute walk from the top to the bottom, with a bunch of snakes, wasps, and other dangers like rickety bridges over wide rivers. Class 3e is made up of people who are quirkless or have 'weak' quirks, people who didn't agree with the system, or so-called delinquents, who often were accused of false crimes by their actual bullies. And the worst part? If you were Class 3e, no one would believe you. Not even the teachers. To sum it up, it was torture."

The class stared in pure horror and shock at the broccoli-boy. For several moments, it was absolute silence. Then, it was LOUD. As in, Present Mic LOUD.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"HOW UNMANLY!"

"HOW DID THE SCHOOL GET AWAY WITH THIS?"

Even Bakugou was angry. But then again, he was angry at the subtlest things and this was by no means SUBTLE.

Hitoshi was subtely reminded of his time at his junior high. He clenched his fist. He could relate to them but not on that scale. He brought his fist up and released it. Perhaps he should let go of the past. Yeah, it wasn't like he was worse than these people.

Aizawa could be called straightforward and blunt and even a bit scary, but he valued and loved his job (to a degree). He knew of the horrors of Class 3e, but he didn't know it was too THIS extent. His dark eyes grew even darker.

It wasn't until Asui pointed something out that made them all go quiet. "You said it was torture but didn't say it was torture for them kero. Were you in that class?"

The class and teacher once again looked back at the pale green boy.

Midoriya gulped at everyone stares. It wasn't until Uraraka said, "Were you, Deku?"

He looked down and nodded. "Y-yeah. I was. I was a late bloomer, by a lot. Because my body couldn't handle my quirk, it didn't show until the day of the entrance exam. I also didn't like the system and was bullied a bunch of times because of my quirklessness." He slightly smirked. "I fit perfectly in the three categories I told you about." Midoriya looked up at his friends' ashen faces, "It was only a matter of time before I was put in Class 3e. But at least there, I had a bunch of friends who could relate to me."

No one said a word. Bakugou was pure white with shock, Mina was drooping, Hitoshi and Todoroki looked like they were going to kill someone, Uraraka had brought her hands to her face, Aizawa looked like he wanted the world to burn, and Iida just hugged him. Everyone else looked like they were about to cry.

"Well," Aizawa said stiffly. "Let's go to the mountain." Everyone visibly brightened up, especially Midoriya. "Would you like to lead the way? Midoriya?" Aizawa said, a tiny bit softly (not like he would admit to it).

"Definitely Aizawa-sensei! Thank you!" Midoriya cheered and everyone sweatdropped. How did he go from a sob story to cheerleader?!?

Aizawa nodded. The mountain must be special if he could cheer up that much. Aizawa, on the other hand, needed sleep. And needed to make sure that he wasn't becoming 'Dadzawa'. Hitoshi already calls him that. Aizawa didn't need to adopt another problem child. He could practically hear Hizashi and Kayama cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. Here I am. Making sure I'm not forgetting people is complicated. What the hell.
> 
> I respect authors so much more. Arigatōgozaimashita. (Thank you very much)
> 
> Hizashi is Present Mic and Kayama is Midnight. They love torturing Aizawa so much. Poor Aizawa-sensei.
> 
> So, do you guys want a ship or something? Idk, I support a lot of ships. (Just no All Might/Deku or Nomu/Deku. Seriously, how the hell does that happen? It's Dadmight or go home.)


	3. Just the Mountain Climb. Because Even Heroes-in-Training Can't Climb That Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said. Unless you're Class 3e, in which only Midoriya is, unless you have a guide, which only Midoriya is, you'll die. No questions asked. It's death by snakes, spiders, wasps, big plants, and a bridge. Death by water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minutes up a mountain. 30 minutes down. That's one hour of exercise. Damn, and that's not even a workout.

"You guys are kinda slow, you know?" Midoriya looked back for the umpteenth time. The class was all staggering to get up the mountain. So far, they passed through a pile of snakes (cus those things are cool but scary), past the rickety bridge, and had just passed through an extremely rocky area. Even Todoroki and Bakugou were barely keeping up with Midoriya. For heaven's sake, they were barely past the halfway mark!

"H-h-how are y-you not e-even breaki-ing a sweat?!" Jirou asked, wearily. Her earphone jack thingys were barely even moving. 

Midoriya shrugged. "You get used to it after a while." It was true. He had walked this so many times, he subconciously avoided things or walked a certain way.

"I-I can understand the walk, but dude, how did you get past the animals and stuff? We had Kouda, but you guys didn't! How manly!" said Kirishima (who else?). Kouda nodded in agreement frantically while a small robin sat on his shoulder.

"At this rate, I'll run out of sugar," Sato said worriedly, looking at his sugar pocket. 

"We can't take another break! It's been 20 minutes! Barely past the halfway point!" Midoriya pointed out and the rest of the class groaned. (Except Bakugou, Todoroki, Hitoshi, Iida, and Momo. They were too dignified to groan. Asui just keroed.)

"Fine, just for 30 seconds! This is probably good for endurance anyway. By breaking it up into small sections, you can get the exercise and still not be TOO tired for the actual work out and if we count this as part of our warmup and some of our stretching mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble..." Midoriya said and everyone just sweatdropped. 

"Midoriya. Snap out of it," Hitoshi said and Midoriya snapped (heh) out of his mumbling trance. "Oh, alright Hito-san!" Hitoshi just grunted and shrugged. 

"Alright, that seems to be enough of a break! Come on, let's go! I can't wait for you guys to see the old building!" Midoriya happily said and everyone - and I mean everyone - groaned in response. Even Aizawa-sensei thought that this entire trip up the mountain was tiring. For the next 20-25 minutes, they stumbled, screamed their heads off, tripped, and jumped as they tiredly made their way. (And had quite a few encounters with animals. But that was okay. They had Kouda.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short since how do you stretch so much time into a chapter? I just wanted to highlight their hardships of the mountian. Assassination Classroom doesn't really talk about it, but can I say that we have to appreciate Class 3e? It's a goddamn MOUNTAIN for heaven's sake. This was also the third chapter in one sitting. Seriously, what am I even doing.


	4. Ships Maybe. Not a Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Ashido and Hagakure will like this announcement that is not a chapter.

Okay so the next chapter hints at a ship so I need some sort of direction to go to and I might have other ships made as well as the main one so. Help? Like I said before, any ships besides Nomu or All Might because one, how do you fall in love with a Nomu and two, DADMIGHT. 

Shout out (is that even a thing in fanfiction?) to Karyuno for the first suggestion! Thank you!~

So stay safe, wear your mask, happy holidays, happy birthday to Eri, Uraraka, Hawks, and Karma, and spread some love everywhere you go!

Sharpen your flaws into your weapons (or whatever the quote is)!

Go beyond!  
PLUS ULTRA!

Right now, Crossover ships with Nagisa/Karma are in the lead, followed by Shindeku, then Momodeku, then Minadeku, then Bakuocha. Did I get that right? IDK at this point. I've done enough MaTh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, ships.


	5. Ship Results (I think. I'm pretty sure. Oh well. MaTh.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships. Ships. Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone commenting! I wanted to leave it until today for voting so like yeah.

Okay, so the results and what I THINK what I'm going to do is

NagisaxMidoriyaxKarma

Platonic (or Family-like) Relationships:

Hitoshi's basically an older brother.  
Momo's basically a mama.

Literally the entire Class 3e is a family. You can't change my mind on that.

Me: Cackling at this.  
Me: *Thinking* THE CHAOS IS AMAZING.  
Me: Oh flip I'm becoming a sadistic Nezu *anime fall*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to include everyone's idea sorta? If you don't see your ship somewhere down there, sorry!


	6. Class 1a Meets Class 3e?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1a finally reach the top of the hill - only Midoriya has a funny feeling. And then Class 1a learns Midoriya has a gun. And a gun license. And a rubber knife. And KNOWS THESE GUYS?!?
> 
> \--------------- = Timeskip
> 
> [...] = My comments
> 
> ****************** = POV change (third person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeheheheheheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

As the class finally reached the top of the hill, Midoriya felt weird. Not weird like you ate peanut butter with too sweet jelly and now you can't eat sugar kind of weird. Weird like a really soft pipe cleaner rubbed you the wrong way. Weird like you feel like you're going to sneeze but you aren't. That kind of weird.

He could feel someone, several people, staring at them. He didn't want to alarm them, he wanted to know their intentions. But, he couldn't risk the safety of his class. So carefully, he reached into his bag and wiped his forehead like he was sweaty and stopped.

The class looked at him.

"Why're we stopping?" Todoroki asked in his deadpan voice.

Midoriya didn't answer. Instead, he put down his bag, crouched down, and made sure his gun was loaded. 

"Oi, Deku, why the fuck did we stop?" Bakugou's voice ran from one ear and went through the other.

"ANSWER ME, SHITTY DEKU!"

Momo reprimanded him. "He knows this mountain better than any of us. Shush and let the poor guy concentrate."

Midoriya silently reminded himself to thank Momo later. But now? He had a mission.

In an instant he started shooting at all the parts he heard any sort of sound, rustling, or stares. He knew that he probably couldn't hit all of them, but he didn't care. He had to get his classmates out of here and to the old building. (lol it's like Call of Duty with assassins)

************************************************************

Bakugou didn't know what to expect with this field trip. Only that it was a mountain that was at this shitty school that closed because of something last year. 

He didn't expect it to be Deku's mountain.

He didn't expect it to be as tall as FUCK and take almost an hour to climb. [It'd would take only Class 3e 30 minutes]

He didn't expect Deku to pull out a large as hell FUCKING GUN and start shooting everywhere!

FUCK THIS.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SHITTY DEKU?"

Hitoshi agreed with him by asking him, "Do you even have your gun license?"

Their only answer was yes. A few moments later, Midoriya lowered his gun. "So, are you going to come out or what?"

Bakugou didn't understand the question. WHO was coming out? Their classmates faced the same confusion.

Ojirou asked, "You sure you aren't imagining things?"

"Yeah!" Hagakure said, "there's no one - "

"Huh, you're a little rusty, but not bad Izu-chan~"

***************************************************************

Hitoshi didn't know what to expect when he heard that voice. He grabbed his capture scarf, ready for anything that tried to threaten Izuku. Izuku was his sworn brother of sorts - he was a problem child and they shared everything together. Case rested.

So you can imagine his shock when a bright red-headed male - who's hair could rival Kirishima's - jumped down from a tree along with a blue haired person who didn't look QUITE male or female.

It surprised him even more when Izuku hit him on the head rather hardly. Violent much?

He assumed that this didn't only astonish him. The entire class was in shock and Momo had her hands at her mouth. Hitoshi silently snorted. That girl was like Izuku's mother.

*********************************************************

Izuku was kind of mad. He had seriously thought Karma was a threat. But then again, he kind of was a threat, that sadistic guy.

So when he heard his voice, when Karma got to the ground. Izuku hit him on the back of his head. Hard.

"Izu-chan, why'd you do that?" Karma whined.

"Well, you shouldn't have sneaked up on us like that. At least I didn't shoot you with the BBB gun!"

"Actually," Nagisa said, "you did. On his leg. He almost blew our cover and started swearing under his breathe!"

"Nagi-chan!" 

"Well, you shouldn't have sneaked up on them, especially Izu-chan!"

The two started bickering and Midoriya turned around to look at his shocked class. And his shocked teacher. Oh dear, this would be a doozie.

"Can the rest of you guys come on out so that these guys don't have a heart attack or something?"

You could hear twenty-six more thumps as they all came out of the woods.

Aizawa-sensei looked like he needed more coffee.

****************************************************************

Of course Problem Child had a gun and a gun license. Of course. 

What put him off-loop was that he didn't notice any of them. 

Problem Child had. And he also knew them? And he acted like it was natural.

Aizawa could feel a headache coming on.

****************************************************************

Midoriya led his classes up the mountain to the top. There, they could see the wooden building - as rickety as they seen it last time.

Iida seemed rather concerned. "Why did the school board allow this building? It's rather unprofessional to allow this to stay!"

Karma looked at him with a familiar glint in his eyes. "Because being Class 3e is a punishment. What do you not get of that? Izu-chan, please tell me you told them this, right?"

"I did," Midoriya said. "I still think they're in shock of that prank."

"Aren't they hero students though?" Nakamura teased and some of Class 1a blushed in embarrassment. 

Iida looked ready to faint.

"So, any questions right now?" Midoriya said and the entire class burst to life.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

"Do you know them?"

"Are they in Class 3e?"

"Why do you have a gun?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU PRICK."

"And is the blue-haired person a boy or a girl?"

When Karma heard this, he smirked and wrapped his arm around Nagisa's neck and plopped his head on his. "Nagi-chan here is a boy." When Karma saw their blank faces at this, Nakamura and Karma cackled. 

"See, we should have put you in a dress!" Nakamura wiped her tears.

"Like with Yuji!" 

Yuji visited them during their food cafe thing festival. He was a food blogger and brought in many customers. They had to close early because of him.

Nagisa started to turn red and covered his face. Karma chuckled. "Fiiine. But you gotta put on a dress later with Izu-chan!"

Midoriya whipped his head. "Hell no! I don't need to!"

Class 1a just looked lost. 

"Should we interrupt them?" Sato asked and Shoji shrugged.

Tokoyami looked around and saw a familiar sight. "Kirara, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I'm part of Class 3e."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Revelry in the darkness."

"Heh."

Midoriya looked at the two class goths. Of course they knew each other, he thought and sweatdropped.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE US AN EXPLANTATION OR NOT SHITTY DEKU?"

Midoriya sighed as Karma and Nakamura cackled. He could only hope that the prankster duo didn't break Kacchan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet...


	7. In Which Bakugou Learns Not to Say 'Kill' or 'Die' in front of Class 3e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1: Look at the title.  
> Step 2: Prepare for chaos  
> Step 3: Hope you survive the Chaos Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe.

Midoriya was both scared and amused. 

Why?

Well, let's note that Bakugou was known for his swears, right? So, when Karma sauntered up to him, Midoriya could only cross his fingers and hope for Bakugou's survival.

"Well well well. Look at the top dog, ehh~?"

A tic mark appeared on Bakugou's forehead. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHITTY EXTRA?"

Karma smirked and he grew a devil's tail and horns. "I said, 'Look at the top dog'. Oh wait, you aren't the top dog. Being beaten by Midoriya and soon-to-be Todoroki, ehh?"

Mina whispered, "How'd he know?"

Midoriya piped up, "I text them a bunch everyday. Especially Karma and Nagisa." He muttered the last sentence.

"What'd you say Midoriya?" Hitoshi asked and Midoriya quickly said, "Nothing!" Hitoshi shrugged and looked back at the scene. Aoyama was busy criticizing the Class 3e gym uniforms. 

"How unsparkly! How unnoticeable!"

"...That's kinda the point..." Isogai chuckled awkwardly. Fuwa just walked up to Aoyama and whispered "Fourth wall?" into his ears. Aoyama nodded and twirled, releasing more sparkles than ever. Fuwa's eyes were sparkling as bright as him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

A tension as thick as a blanket formed in the atmosphere. Class 1a (besides Midoriya) shivered, including Aizawa. They didn't understand what was happnening. Didn't Bakugou just threaten them with an empty threat?

As fast as the eye could see, their throats had rubber knives stuck on them, including Aizawa, who looked like the apocalypse was coming. Bakugou was being threatened by Karma.

Class 3e chuckled at their horror and shock. And to Class 1a's surprise, Midoriya was laughing with them. 

Midoriya stood in the middle, face dark and was smirking like he went mad. Then, a sharp laugh tore through the air. Class 1a shivered at the sudden coldness of the cinnamon roll.

"M-midoriya?" Momo said softly and Midoriya looked at her. Momo stood there in shock when she saw his face. The corners of his mouth were pulled up like a mad man and his pupils were smaller, making him look insane.

"Heh, you know," he said, " the word kill has lost its meaning. I mean, if you're going to make a threat..." Midoriya walked until he was right in front of Bakugou, eyes facing the ground. Bakugou felt a slight shiver down his spine.

Midoriya looked up and Bakugou could only feel fear when he saw those crazy eyes. "At least mean it!"

All of Class 3e lowered their knives and Midoriya looked at them all in the eye. "So, pay some respect, okay?" Their breaths quickened quietly as they took in the sight of what was supposed to be their cinnamon roll. He was more of a sin-namon roll now.

Karma walked over from behind Bakugou and gave Midoriya a ruffle, breaking all the tension in an instant. "Izu-chan~! Stop being such a scary broccoli!"

Midoriya looked up and Class 1a could see that he was back to normal. They let out a sigh as Midoriya pouted his cheeks. "I'm not a broccoli!" Midoriya whined as Karma messed up his hair even more.

"Suuuuure you aren't," Karma said, raising an eyebrow, and Midoriya huffed.

"W-what was that for?" Kaminari yelled and everyone looked at him before shifting their gaze to Class 3e and Midoriya. "Instinct," they all said and Class 1a sweatdropped.

"O-kay," Aizawa said, slightly stuttering but his capture scarf easily covered the mistake. Besides Hitoshi. He just smirked at his 'father's' mistake.

"Time for us to show you guys around!" Maehara yelled and Class 1a sighed in relief. Finally, something normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so merry (late) christmas! I was REALLY busy that day so yeah. I got a flipping Swarovski! A Swarovski! If you don't understand my panic, look them up. Srsly. Their work is AMAZING!!! Kyaa!!! 😍
> 
> So this chapter was slightly shorter than normal but I just wanted to emphasize the cute terror in Midoriya!


	8. The Showing of Class 3e (And the Impressed Class 1a) Super Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1a couldn't believe their eyes. Was that a shooting range with targets? Was that a memorial?
> 
> Wait...
> 
> IS THAT AN OUTDOOR POOL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watering hole. No need for anymore explanation.
> 
> Kinda short (like me) but I want to get this part out of the way. Because we all know we just want the crack.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Sugino yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Over here is the building!" Yada said, twirling around while showcasing the wooden building. The two classes went in to see a regular-sized classroom, with twenty-eight total seats. They were organized kinda like Class 1a's.

"Next, we have the training grounds!" Hinano pulled some of Class 1a to the wide field where some lonely targets sat. 

"Are those targets?" Tokoyami asked and Kirara nodded. "What a mad banquet of darkness," he muttered.

"WHOA IS THAT A WATERING HOLE?" Sero yelled and Class 1a and 3e looked at where he was pointing at. There was a dam, blocking the water and effectively making an outdoor pool.

"Yep, sensei made that for us," Nakamura said and Class 1a's eyes bugged out. Their sensei ... MADE A POOL FOR THEM?!

"What the fuck."

"Lucky~!"

"What a mad banquet of darkness."

Midoriya chuckled at their faces. "I know right? He might be a bit clumsy but he was really caring of us. I'm pretty sure that he was the first teacher that actually cared about us."

Some of Class 1a started to frown but that soon disappeared once Terasaka pushed Okajima into the pool. "No taking any pictures, you damn pervert," he growled and Okajima put his hands up. "Okay, okay!"

Class 3e sighed and Class 1a looked at them for an explanation. "Okajima is a bit of a pervert but the worst he's done was taking pictures of a few of us," Kayano explained and Class 1a nodded. Okajima was just like a grape person they knew of, but more mild. Mineta was in General Studies now. 

They continued with their (short) tour around the mountain top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Hawks-sama! And yesterday was Uraraka's!


	9. Battling With Full Force!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes vs Assassins 
> 
> Capture the Flag
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the LOV don't attack in the chapter, they attack right after everyone's regrouped and they are all together in the forest. 
> 
> To all villains out there: Never attack in an assassin's home grounds.
> 
> They will massacre you.
> 
> Early showing of sorts! (uwu)

"Alright," Aizawa said and Class 1a gathered around to hear what they were going to do. "We're going to do Capture the Flag," he said and while Class 3e cheered, Class 1a was confused.

"But," Uraraka said, "Capture the Flag don't have anything to do with training! What's a game going to teach us?"

Aizawa looked at Uraraka and huffed. "Capture the Flag might seem like a silly game but once you add certain details, it makes it more realistic. For starters, you will be in this forest," he waved his hand slightly at the forest behind him, "and Class 3e will have rubber knives and paint guns. You will have your quirks."

Class 1a nodded and Iida brought his hand up. "How will this improve our hero training?"

Aizawa looked at him and opened his mouth when Midoriya interrupted him [Jeez, in so many of my fanfictions, Aizawa gets interrupted😂]. "Think about it. Not all rescues are in open fields or cities. Not only that, it'll work on stealth and teamwork to not get caught. Besides, it's Capture the Flag. Sometimes, you need to get something like a bomb from villains or something," he explained.

Aizawa nodded. "Exactly, Problem Child."

"No prob, Dadzawa."

Aizawa almost choked on his spit at Midoriya's response. Hitoshi snorted and smirked. "You can't deny it now, Midoriya's my unofficial brother. DADZAWA."

Class 3e cackled at the exasperated look on Aizawa's face while Class 1a just chuckled.

"Alright," he said and looked around. "Now, Class 3e, grab your weapons, and Class 1a, grab your capture tape, and both classes should make their way over and strategize. Midoriya, stay back for a second."

As the two teams walked over towards their flags, Aizawa told him what he was required to do and that Class 3e knew of it. Midoriya, on the outside, nodded. However, behind his mask, he began to smirk and cackle. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Each person had a walkie-talkie that connected to Aizawa's phone, like a Zoom meeting. It was so that Aizawa could announce announcements. He also trusted the two classes to be honest, but just in case, he had the walkie talkies to listen in.

Ritsu appeared on his screen and reported that everyone was ready.

Aizawa looked up at the sky. He had a funny feeling that Problem Child would make a mess out of things.

\-------------------------------------------------

Midoriya hid in the middle of the two flags, with two knives and a gun in hand. Perched on a tree, he thanked his green hair. It'd be a good disguise of sorts and besides - 

No one would notice.

Class 1a would assume and that'd be their downfall.

Midoriya would be certain of it.

\-------------------------------------------------

Uraraka wasn't convinced of their strategy. Sure, it was effective in the city, but in a forest? Not to mention, a forest they barely knew?

When Ritsu appeared on their phones, they had panicked. It was until Midoriya, Aizawa, and Ritsu herself explained that she was an AI that had emotions. Who made her?

Rich people. Of course.

Their class's strategy was to split up into groups of three, with one group of four. Midoriya could probably stand his own ground. Besides, he had already gone off on his own. Todoroki had included this in his plan for Midoriya to 'sneak attack' them.

Uraraka still had a funny feeling about this.  
\-----------------------------------------------

The rules were simple. 

1\. Class 1a would be red team and Class 3e would be blue team. No mixing up any ammo.

2\. Get shot by a paintball or hit with a knife in a place where the shot/hit would be life-threatening, you're out or in other words 'dead'.

3\. You cannot talk or move when you are 'dead'.

With that said, Ritsu disappeared from their phones to Aizawa's and a countdown started. Class 1a smiled, Class 3e became invisible, and Midoriya slunk into the shadows and smirked.

This would be a battle to remember.

Midoriya would make sure of it.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Once Ritsu said the word 'Begin', the heroes immediately went through the trees. They left several people behind at their base:

Todoroki - He was a long-range attacker. Besides, fire. That should say enough.

Bakugou - Same reason as Todoroki. However, he was smart enough to know this. He was allowed to go a bit further away from their flag than Todoroki.

Aoyama - Long range fighter. He was also flashy and they didn't want Class 3e to notice them.

Tokoyami - They had decided that more people should be at the base than one scouting team. Tokoyami was best in more open areas and the forest was thick. Dark Shadow could also look out for any of Class 3e as well as Tokoyami, considering that Dark Shadow could think and move on its own.

The rest split into groups of three and left in different directions, in search of the flag and hopefully outmaneuver Class 3e. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Midoriya watched his classmates go off into the forest and smiled. One group was headed towards Chiba, another was heading towards Yada, Okana, and Megu. Midoriya winced. That would probably take almost no time at all. They were gymnasts for heaven's sake!

Several other groups didn't go straight towards anyone but Midoriya was sure they would meet someone. Or someone would meet them.

Midoriya carefully shuffled his feet, without making a sound. He wasn't supposed to start until Ritsu told him to. But he had to stay in in order to do that. Looking around, he searched for any escape routes and footholds in case he was discovered. He loaded his gun to prepare himself for the massacre and smirked.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jirou was pretty confident in herself. She was in a group of three, with her two partners being Asui and Hagakure. She put her ear jacks to the ground and frowned. There seemed to be almost no movement besides the occasional squirrel and chipmunk. No sign of Class 3e yet. 

"Anything yet, Jirou?" Asui asked quietly and Jirou replied, "Don't hear anything."

Hagakure added, "We should keep going."

Jirou nodded. They were one of the teams that would try to take out some of the Class 3e students when they didn't expect it.

Just then, a blob of blue went flying towards her. Dodging, she ducked and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she saw a splat of paint floating in the air. Her eyes widened. They weren't going for her. 

They were going for Hagakure.

Hagakure's phone pinged and they could hear Ritsu telling Hagakure to lay down and pretend that she was dead. Jirou's frown remained on her face as they left. There was only one thought that remained on her mind.

How did they do it?

\-----------------------------------------------

Ojirou and Hitoshi were silent as they walked. Mina was bubbling with energy and would sometimes quickly whisper something or something that had no connection to the exercise at all. 

Ojirou looked around at the silent forest. Too silent. He had a bad feeling and he usually didn't like having these kinds of feelings.

A ball went zooming towards them and Ojirou quickly knocked it away with his tail. He sweated. It was almost too fast.

"Who's there?" he said, his nerves tingling. Besides him, Hitoshi and Mina were standing in a fighting position. 

The silence lingered before chaos broke out.

\-----------------------------------------------

Iida wouldn't say that he was great friends with Koda. Sure, Uraraka was his very good friend but Koda was sort of shy. Unassuming. Almost invisible. 

He looked around, his feet ready to do something. He asked Koda, "Can you ask any animals for their locations?"

Koda went towards an anthole and whispered quietly to them, too quiet for Iida to hear any words. The ants marched in a quick, almost frightening pace and disappeared into the thicket of the branches. 

Then a quick screech that they knew appeared.

Uraraka, Iida, and Koda quickly ran towards the source of the scream to see Okajima covered in the creepy bugs. Koda got the ants off them as Iida put on the capture tape. 

It looks like they had a chance after all.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dead on Class 1a's Team:

Hagakure

Captured on Class 3e's Team:

Okajima


	10. Chaos and Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the title.  
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 1a Teams
> 
> Team 1: Jirou, Hagakure, Asui
> 
> Team 2: Momo, Kaminari, Sero
> 
> Team 3: Uraraka, Iida, koda
> 
> Team 4: Shouji, Kirishima, Sato
> 
> Team 5: Ojirou, Hitoshi, Mina
> 
> Team 6: Aoyama, Todoroki, Bakugou, Tokoyami
> 
> Dead (Class 1a)  
> Hagakure
> 
> Captured (Class 3e)  
> Okajima

Ojirou didn't know how they got into this mess. A ball was thrown at them and then this?

Sugino had appeared and now Hitoshi was battling him. The only problem was, they covered their mouths so that he couldn't tell whether they responded or not. 

Ojirou himself was battling a redhead named Karma, based on what he heard from Midoriya. Karma had grown black horns, wings, and a tail and looked like he was MADE for combat.

Karma was probably the toughest opponent he had ever fought. 

Mina was trying to throw acid when she could but every time the two were near her, they moved so that she risked hitting her ally. 

A gunshot.

Mina's front was splattered with blue and her eyes widened. Ritsu appeared on her screen and announced, "Ashido is now out!"

Mina grimaced as she laid down.

With her down, Ojirou found himself unable to focus. That's when he made a mistake.

He looked at Hitoshi.

A slash of blue later, he was 'slit' across the throat. "Ojirou is now out!" a voice rang and he sighed as he fell down onto the ground.

"Let's spar later," Karma said and Ojirou smiled. At least Karma was a good sport. (Ojirou didn't know that Midoriya had threatened Karma with no cuddles if he did anything mean to his classmates.)

Hitoshi was now in a difficult position. He had two people battling him and he couldn't do anything to get out of the situation.

Another gunshot. This time to the back.

Hitoshi looked up. 

A girl with glasses and braids was hanging by the tree. "Great job Okuda!" Karma said and Okuda smiled. "If I can't beat anyone by myself, I might as well help you guys with some sneak attacks. Besides, it's not like I have any chemicals with me."

''This would be over in an instant," Sugino said and the three heroes-in-training's eyes widened. Just how good was this girl in chemistry?

"See you later!" Karma sang as they went back into the trees. Ojirou could only stare.

How could they go through the trees that fast and quietly? And why the trees? 

Are they Tarzan or something?

\------------------------------------------

Momo would admit that when it came to studies, she was great at it. First in the entrance exam, and she had almost a perfect grade in middle school.

But even SHE could not do what these three girls were doing. 

Okana and Yada were swinging through the trees like it was natural. Two of them were doing flips while they were at it. Sero desperately threw tape through the trees. Momo created a blanket so that she could cover Sero and herself. 

"Indiscriminate Shock 1 Million Volts!" Kaminari yelled as he let out war cry. He did it enough so that they could capture the two but not enough to go dumb.

As the smoke cleared, the tape was in cinders. But there wasn't anyone around.

"Dang it," Sero said, "Did they get away?"

"Nope!" three voices said.

Wait.

Three?

Three people dropped down from the trees and pierced their knives where their hearts were. Momo was able to deflect it just in time, but not Sero and Kaminari.

They were out. 

Momo let out a sigh of relief when the knife went past her but stiffened when she felt another knife behind her.

"Don't forget to check your surroundings," Megu said as she put away her knife. Megu had taken out Kaminari and snuck up behind Momo's back to 'kill' her.

Momo smiled sadly.

She admitted defeat.

\------------------------------------------

Jirou was tense. The other team had taken out Hagakure like it was nothing. But...

Why didn't she hear it?

Why?

Asui was next to her, looking around the trees as they moved. 

Then she heard it.

A rustle.

"Stay here, just in case," Jirou said and she moved to see what it was. Moving the bushes, she spotted Kirara and jumped. 

Kirara, on her stomach, twisted but it was too late. Jirou had already wrapped the capture tape around her wrists. 

"You got me," Kirara said, "but who's got your teammate?" Kirara smiled creepily.

Jirou's eyes widened as she rushed back to Asui. But it was too late.

Asui was flat on her stomach, with blue paint splattered on her neck.

It wasn't Jirou who caught them. 

It was her who got caught.

\------------------------------------------

Uraraka, Iida, and Koda walked through the trees, being led by Koda's ants, towards Class 3e's flag. 

At least, that's what they thought.

They soon spotted a blue cloth at the top of a hill.

"I'll go get it!" Iida said and raced up towards the hill. Uraraka clapped her hands with glee and Koda smiled. That's when it all went wrong.

Iida's sharp cry rang through their ears and the two at the bottom of the hill went up as fast as they could.

Just in time to see the blue paintball explode over their teammate's heart.

\------------------------------------------

Kirishima walked through the forest with Sato and Shouji behind him. Shouji's tentacles were formed with arms and ears. The three were the powerhouse of the teams and were tasked to finding Class 3e's flag.

"I hear something," Shouji said with one of his tentacles.

Sato asked, "What is it?"

"People, around five or so."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled before Itona, Terasaka, Mimura, Taisei, and Koki exploded out. 

There was chaos everywhere. Knives were being swung around as Kirishima hardened and started attacking the intruders. Shouji was in combat and Sato ate some sugar and bulked up. 

Koki grinned as he engaged combat with Sato. Dodging and swiping, he was hugged tightly to stop him from getting away. 

"Surrender!" Sato said and Koki smiled. "Maybe you guys should pay more attention, you wouldn't believe how many people we 'killed' because of that mistake!"

Sato's eyes widened and he looked behind him. Nothing.

Sato looked back at Koki, who had squirmed his arm out and put a knife to Sato's neck.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I'll do it to you."

With a swipe, Koki grinned wider and Ritsu announced, "Sato is out!"

Kirishima looked at the fallen Sato before Terasaka pulled out a small ball. "Catch this!" Terasaka said as he threw it. The ball exploded on contact with Kirishima. His skin cracked and soon, he was back to his normal state. 

"Shoot," he murmured and a shot hit the back of his exposed head. [lol pun] "Kirishima is out!" Ritsu said.

He turned to see Maehara in the tree. "That's not manly!" Kirishima murmured and Maehara responded, "The world isn't always straightforward. If you aren't ready for sneak attacks and deception," Maehara dropped out of the tree, "you aren't ready to be a hero."

Kirishima's eyes widened but then he smiled. "Right!" he said before dropping to the ground.

Shouji was soon out with a well-shot paintball to the heart by Maehara.

[If you don't understand, the five were sent out to see if they could get rid of the three and if not, distract them so that they don't notice Maehara shooting at them. Terasaka made a quick bomb and threw it at Kirishima's head, which was the weakest part of his hardening. Because of this, Kirishima went back to normal and so Maehara shot him in the head. If it weren't for Terasaka's bomb, the shot would probably not 'kill' Kirishima.]

\------------------------------------------

Jirou's heart quickened as she raced through the trees. She had to get back to base and help them. She stopped for a moment to figure out where to turn. Jirou stiffened. Her eyes darted back and forth. Where was the strange feeling coming from? Looking behind her, she almost jumped when she felt a knife at the back of her head, covered in the cold liquid. 

Blue paint coated the back of her head and she turned back around to see Nagisa. Jirou sighed as Ritsu declared her dead.

It looks like she would need more practice for her quirk.

\------------------------------------------

Uraraka couldn't believe her eyes. Iida was 'dead'. She turned towards Koda. "Can you get some animals and ask them who did this?"

Koda nodded but before he could, a bullet hit his heart. Uraraka turned to see Hayami with a handgun. Hayami tried to shoot another bullet but it seemed that she was out of ammo. Uraraka smiled. Lightening her clothes, she raced over to Hayami. She felt a cool, blue liquid hit her clothes. 

Hayami looked behind Uraraka. "Nice shot, Chiba!" 

Uraraka understood immediately.

They were played from the very beginning.

\------------------------------------------

Class 3e met back at their flag, being guarded by Isogai, Hinano, Rio, Sugaya, Hara, Takebayashi, Muramatsu, and Fuwa, all patroling the area in different parts. It wasn't that they were unconfident, it was just that some of them were more support than offensive and some had perfect quirks for defense, like Sugaya who had the ability to draw anything to life. 

"Only Kirara and Okajima are out?" Nagisa asked and Kayano nodded, saying, "I was with Kirara. Everything went to plan." 

Nakamura smirked, "Seems like we beat some of the best of the best, huh?"

Karma added, "Too bad Izu-chan didn't let me use my bag."

Nagisa hit the back of his head with a stick on the ground. "I'll go tell him to get ready, okay?"

Chiba and Hayami passed him some ammo and Nagisa put them in his bag. 

"Can we go watch?" Fuwa asked and Nagisa hesitated. "Fine," he groaned, "but have Sugaya and Nakamura make some things, okay?"

Nakamura's quirk was the ability to make pranking materials. However, the more she made, the more tired and emotionless she became.

Nakamura and Sugaya gave Nagisa a thumb's up. "You got it!" they said and quickly laid some traps, defenses, and wax models of the class by the flag.

Karma grinned. "I can't wait for the chaos our Izu-chan's going to make."

\------------------------------------------

Earlier, right after the match started.

Nagisa silently jumped from tree to tree to tell Class 3e the news.

Four people at the enemy's flag. 

Class 3e had all agreed. Those four would be a certain someone's targets. After all...

It wasn't fair from just them to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Nezu and Ritsu and a Happy New Year too!


	11. Madness and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the Capture the Flag arc!  
> BAMF Midoriya coming through!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you can't wait to see Midoriya crush Class 1a!
> 
> I predict you are raising your hand. Otherwise...
> 
> What the hell are you doing here?

Midoriya smirked as he saw Nagisa hop his way over. His smirk fell when he saw the rest of Class 3e come his way. 

"You idiots! Why did you all come?! What about the flag?" Midoriya furiously whispered to the rest of his team.

Nagisa sighed as Karma and Nakamura gave Midoriya their famous shit-eating grins. "We obviously wanted to see you destroy the other team!" Nakamura said while Karma gave him a thumbs-up.

Sighing, Midoriya asked, "Well, are you guys going to just watch me or are you actually going to take part?"

"We won't. We'll just going to come out of the trees once you grab the flag."

Midoriya pinched his nose in between his eyes as Karma and Nakamura cackled silently. What did his class do to get the wrath of their jokes? He took out his gun and Nagisa handed over some ammo to him. "Chiba and Hayami are here for backup just in case," Nagisa murmured into Midoriya's ear, "Not saying that you'll need it, Izu-chan."

Midoriya nodded and Class 3e quickly jumped from tree to tree to surround the flag. They disappeared into the trees. Midoriya smiled as he took his gun and aimed it. 

This was going to be fun.

********************************

Todoroki was the one who made the plan. He didn't know what to expect so he put the class into groups of three and put the long-range people at the base, where they would be most likely to succeed, considering how thick the forest was.

When Midoriya went hopping away on his own, Todoroki didn't pay much attention to it. After all, Midoriya knew the forest the best out of all twenty of them. And besides, they had quirks. They could beat a class with no offensive abilities. 

Still, Todoroki found it weird when no one came back. It had been over thirty minutes since the game started. Todoroki was sure that they would have won by that time.

He guessed that he was wrong.

So when a gun shot came towards him, he immediately put up an ice wall. Melting it, he saw someone doing something he never thought he'd see.

Midoriya was holding a gun at Tokoyami's head. "If you want him to not get hurt, then you should raise your hands to the back of your head and go down on your knees." 

Tokoyami froze when the gun was pressed closer to his head. "Midoriya," Todoroki began, "what are you doing?"

Midoriya looked over at him and put on a cold smirk. Todoroki's heart raced. He had only felt this fear when training with his sperm donor. How could Midoriya replicate it? And why was Midoriya acting like this?

Todoroki needed answers. Desperately.

"You see, Todoroki-kun," Midoriya began, "you do something so peculiar yet stunning that it could lead to your uprising or downfall."

Midoriya's cold eyes swept towards Aoyama, who trembled, and then to Bakugou's fuming, but quiet, face. "You trust people whom you've known. And push away people you don't." Midoriya looked back at Todoroki and Todoroki shivered. He didn't like the look on Midoriya's face. Not at all.

"But, why are you threatening Tokoyami-kun? He is part of our team and you know that the other class doesn't have a shape-shifting quirk," he asked, making sure his voice was steady. Todoroki couldn't risk letting Midoriya hear any weaknesses in his voice. 

"Oh, haven't you guessed it by now?" Midoriya chuckled. His eyes went wide and Todoroki could feel himself sink into the cold abyss of his pupils. "I was never part of your team in the first place."

Midoriya pushed Tokoyami away. Todoroki's eyes gleamed, this was his chance! He reached forward as he started to run towards Tokoyami but he was too late. 

Midoriya had already shot him in the back of the head.

"Tokoyami is out!" Ritsu cheerfully said and disappeared. 

Todoroki couldn't believe his eyes as they looked at Tokoyami's head, dripping with blue paint. He looked back up at Midoriya's crazy face. 

Todoroki had led his class to their doom.

********************************

If Bakugou hadn't witnessed Midoriy kill [lol 'kill' is the 666th word here] Tokoyami and someone had told him Midoriya could, he'd yell 'Fuck, are you shit-bat crazy? Go fuck off!'

But now?

Tokoyami was lying on the floor pretending to be dead and Todoroki was looking at Midoriya, who was wearing a face Bakugou hoped he never would see on him again. 

His eyes were wide and his pupils shrunk as he smirked a crazy grin. Bakugou looked at the mad man of Midoriya before yelling, "What the fuck Midoriya! I'll kill you!"

Midoriya turned his attention to Bakugou, who stiffened up and tensed his muscles. "Oh, you'll kill me?" Before he could do anything, Midoriya had already started running towards Bakugou. Lifting his hands, he let out some explosions, hoping to injure Midoriya before he could do anything. Smoke started clouding everyone's vision of sight. 

As the dust settled, Bakugou looked around for the tell-tale sign of Midoriya's green hair. When he spotted it, Bakugou's blood went cold.

Aoyama's neck was covered in blue paint. Midoriya had put his gun in his left hand and pulled out a rubber knife with his right. 

"Aoyama is out!"

Midoriya looked down at the fallen 'corpse' of Aoyama and then Midoriya remarked, "You always make it about you, huh, Kacchan?" Bakugou swallowed a 'What the fuck' that was going to come out of his mouth. 

Midoriya turned to look over his shoulder and Bakugou had to remember to breathe. The eyes. It was the stupid eyes. 

Bakugou had always hated those hope-filled eyes in the past. But now?

He wanted them back. If it meant getting rid of this person (he would never say that this person was Midoriya, the damn nerd that always smiled), then he would gladly have them back.

"It was always you. You, and your oh-so-perfect quirk," Midoriya all but growled, "all those teachers, making sure you had the nice way to the top."

Midoriya smiled viciously then faced Todoroki, "The way you were before UA was stupid and utterly foolish. Do you know how many people don't even have a quirk? Do you know how desperately they want a quirk? And to have half of yours? But no, you had to only use fucking half of it!"

The two's eyes went wide. Midoriya had sweared. Midoriya, the pure cinnamon roll, had sweared.

"This society is all about whether you have a quirk or don't. I had to suffer over fucking ten years with people screwing me over! I was the troublemaker, I was the liar, I was the stupid fool while Bakugou" - Bakugou flinched at the loss of his nickname - "was the perfect role model, practically designed to be a hero. No one thinks about the quirkless. After all, I was just a pebble, a stepping stone, just something to make the other stronger." 

Todoroki and Bakugou both flinched at the last sentence. 

"So, what are you going to do when I can defend myself? Hmm, Bakugou?" 

Midoriya walked towards Bakugou and his heart jumped to his throat. In an instant, Midoriya was already standing in front of him, his throat pressed against Midoriya's knife. "I've told you this once, I'll say it again. If you're going to say the word 'kill', you should at least mean it!" 

As the last word was said, the knife was slit across his throat and Bakugou could faintly hear a 'Bakugou is out!' from his phone. Bakugou laid on the ground, speechless.

It seemed he had a lot to think about.

********************************

Todoroki had never seen this side of Midoriya. This angry, betrayed, revenge-filled face. 

He cursed in his brain when Midoriya took out Bakugou. He should have moved. He should have done something. 

But he couldn't move and Bakugou was dead. Todoroki was the last one. 

He punched out an ice wall from his fist and Midoriya dodged it. Todoroki grit his teeth. If he used his flames, he would've set the forest on fire. And he couldn't risk that.

"Oh? Now, you want to use your flames? When you're at the brink of defeat?" Midoriya's taunting voice filled his head. "Now do you see? It's your quirk and it's a quirk people would die for. People have died for."

Todoroki sent a small glacier but Midoriya jumped on it and parkoured his way to Todoroki and lifted his gun. 

Bang!

The paintball hit the side of an ice wall.

Bang!

The paintballs hit in a flurry and Todoroki could only hide behind his wall.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Until at last, Todoroki could no longer hear them bashing the side of his wall. He looked around the side and his eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't see Midoriya.

"Miss me?"

Stunned, Todoroki looked up to see Midoriya standing on his wall. 

Bang!

This time, Midoriya didn't miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out more angsty than I thought it would be...


	12. The Lessons They Had Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1a reflects.  
> Meanwhile...

Midoriya watched Todoroki fall. He didn't need to grab the flag.

Not any more.

"Class 3e win!" Ritsu's voice announced from everyone's phone. The four dead people stood up and the rest of the 3e class jumped down with a giant THUD.

"Gah! Tu m'as fait peur!" Aoyama jumped. The other three looked at them with a look of either annoyance, astonishment, or their eyes just widened. Or a mix of the three.

"So even if we weren't defeated by Midoriya, we would still have no chance of winning," Tokoyami said, looking around. "Where's Kirara?"

Kayano piped up, "She was part of my team but Jirou captured her."

Tokoyami nodded as Todoroki asked, "Why didn't you just attack us?"

Surprisingly, Karma answered. "We don't work like that. If you just attack straight on, you're showing your numbers and might fail, especially when you guys have long-range quirks. So, we had to surprise you. Izu-chan here did just fine. Besides," Karma added, "we wanted to see your faces when we came and surprised you!" The four from Class 1a could swear that they saw a devil peeping over Karma's shoulder.

"Well, Izu-chan did well, so we win!" Nagisa said and Class 3e smiled.

"Oh yes, Midoriya? You were rather upset during your battle with Todoroki and Bakugou, are you alright, mon amie?" Aoyama inquired and Midoriya smiled, "It was just some things I had to get off my chest."

"So you're alright? Oui?"

"Yep! Don't worry Aoyama!"

Class 3e nodded at this interaction between Aoyama and Midoriya. Good it seemed like Midoriya had at least one good friend in Class 1a. Fuwa especially nodded. If she was going to talk about the fourth wall with someone, that person better be nice to her class or else.

"Hey, Midobro! We saw the battle from Ritsu! Nice going, so manly!" 

Class 3e, Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugou, Aoyama, and Tokoyami turned to see the rest of Class 1a, Kirara, Okajima, and Aizawa.

"Okajima, how'd you get out? Kirara was supposed to be, but you weren't," Maehara asked and Okajima rubbed the back of his neck while murmuring something.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, I got out by some ants. They were crawling all over me," Okajima shivered and the two classes felt sympathy for him.

"It was pretty intense, that last battle," Class 3e turned towards Uraraka, who had her pointer finger on her chin.

Kirishima nodded and Hitoshi added, "Yeah, but it makes sense. Midoriya was frustrated so he took it out on the battle."

Mina shivered slightly, "It was kinda spooky to see Midoriya like that." Class 1a nodded and Class 3e just grinned.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the building?" Isogai asked, ever so politely. He was practically sparkling and Class 3e couldn't help but think, 'He's an ikemen!'

"No, not yet," Aizawa grumbled and the two classes looked at him in confusion. "This is a learning experience so tell me what went wrong and why."

Jirou raised her hand and Aizawa nodded to her. "Well," she said, "I was too confident in my quirk so they easily got Hagakure out. Then, they lured me away from Tsu with Kirara. I thought they wanted to get us or just me out but because of my thinking, Tsu got out as well."

"By the way," Jirou asked, "how did you get Hagakure out?"

"Sniped her," Chiba said and Class 3e sweatdropped at his short answer.

Hagakure remarked, "Jeez, you must have been really far away from Jirou and you still hit me! I'm supposed to be invisible!"

Chiba shrugged, "You were the most valuable and dangerous person in the team because of that. It's not like you're wearing your hero uniforms."

"Alright, next," Aizawa said and pointed to Sero. 

"So we got out because Okano and Yada distracted us with their gymnastics so we wouldn't look above us. When we couldn't see because of Kaminari's attack, they were able to get above us so when the dust cleared, we got out. Momo was able to slip the first time, but Meg got her from behind."

"Always check your surroundings during a battle. Hitoshi?"

"So, Dadzawa" - the two classes had to hide their chuckles - "me, Ojirou, and Mina were on a team. They also distracted us, but they threw a ball. Ojirou and I were in combat with Karma and Sugino and were moving around so that if Mina used her quirk, she could injure the two of us. Mina got out by a paintball, Ojirou then got out, and I was also shot. Someone named Okuda."

"Great job, Okuda!" Nakamura gave a thumbs-up and Okuda blushed slightly.

"Kero, why didn't you use your quirk?" 

"They covered their mouths and my quirk requires me to know if they responded or not."

"I'll go next!" Uraraka waved her hand and Aizawa said, "Okay."

"So, Koda and Iida were with me and we got Okajima out with Koda's ants. Then, we saw the flag on top of a hill so Iida went up to get it. However, Iida got shot at the top so the two of us went up. Koda was shot as well, by Hayami and it looked like she was out of ammo so I ran to her but was shot by Chiba."

Midoriya winced. Jeez, Uraraka's team had bad luck to go against their top two gun experts.

"That's some bad luck, to go up against a team of Chiba and Hayami," Sugaya said and the rest of Class 3e agreed.

Chiba and Hayami stood there confused.

"Moving on, yes, Kirishima?"

"Sato and Shouji were with me. Shouji heard them come and we started fighting. Sato managed to grab one of them but got distracted by something he said so he got out. Then, Terasaka made some explosives" - some of Class 1a looked slightly concerned. Bakugou looked giddy. - "and was able to chip off some of my defense so Maehara" - Maehara's eyes shone with excitement when he was named - "was able to shoot me so that Ritsu would call it fatal. Then Maehara shot Shouji as well."

"Are explosives even allowed?"

Ritsu popped on their screen. "Terasaka was able to make it out of things from Sugaya and Nakamura's quirk so I allowed it. The bomb couldn't cause any major injuries as well."

Class 1a looked relieved. Except Bakugou. He still wanted to make some explosions.

"Oi, Terasaka, wanna make grenades later?"

"I was also gonna ask you that, Boom boom boi."

"Shut the fuck up."

Midoriya smirked then looked back at Aizawa. 

"You know," Jirou started, "all the strategies involved someone hiding and sneak attacks. Not only that, but they attacked in a way that would surprise us."

Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. "You guys weren't used to that kind of attacks so we knew you would probably wouldn't be able to predict or counter it."

"It was kinda unmanly, but I can see why you would use it, especially if you're going underground."

"None of us, besides Midoriya, are going to be heroes."

The answer shocked many of Class 1a.

"But, why?" Iida questioned and Class 3e shrugged. 

"We just don't want to."

"I've got a different dream."

"I still want to be a scientist!"

"It's what he would've said and wanted."

Class 3e nodded at that sentence and Class 1a was left with the question of 'who was he?'.

"Well, problem children," Aizawa said, "we should start going to the building now." He started to walk away but stopped when he heard some voices. Class 1a froze.

"I can't wait to play with some people with so much XP..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't expect to not be called a dad when children are following you around.


	13. Never Battle on Assassins' Home Turf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first part of the attack!

Last time...

"I can't wait to play with some people with so much XP..."

\----------------------

The two classes quickly turned to the strange voice and the top two gunners shot quickly, effectively putting paint on Shigaraki's hands.

"No! Father! Mother!" Shigaraki screeched and then yelled, "Kurogiri! Split them up!"

Purple mist appeared below them as the two classes and Eraserhead fell into different areas of the forest.

\----------------------  
Group 1

"Where are we?" Momo asked as she rubbed her head. She was in a group of ten. It looked like that since Kurogiri didn't know the forest too well, he just split them into five groups. Her group had their teacher, Midoriya, Ojirou, Hagakure, Maehara, Isogai, Kayano, Nakamura and Iida.

Aizawa grunted and Midoriya sat up, looking around. "We're near the cliff."

"Oh yeah!" Maehara said and the five from UA looked at them in bewilderment or confusion. Why were they so happy about the cliff? 

Aizawa was almost too nervous to ask. Problem Child's weird.

"Come on!" Isogai waved the others and climbed onto the tree branches. Maehara, Midoriya, Kayano, and Nakamura followed him.

The other five looked at them in shock once more. "What are you doing in the trees?" Ojirou asked and Nakamura responded, "Didn't you know? Trees are the fastest way to travel!" She bounced back and forth between three of the trees. Class 1a watched in amazement. Aizawa quickly noted to add parkour into their training.

They ended up having Class 1a run and having Aizawa, Midoriya, and Class 3e go through the trees.

\----------------------  
Group 2

Kaminari looked at the odd bunch before him. There were some Class 3e people, like Chiba, Karma, Okuda, and Terasaka and there were also some from his class like Uraraka, Jirou, Kirishima, and Bakugou. Bakugou had the common sense not to yell swears left and right and Kirishima had the common sense to stay quiet and to help him calm down.

"Alright, I think I know where we are," Karma announced and as soon as he said that, Class 3e scrambled up the trees and started jumping around from the branches. Everyone else gaped at them. Kaminari sighed.

Anything they did were probably not going to surprise him anymore. 

Was he going crazy or something?

\----------------------  
Group 3

Todoroki might have lead his team to their 'death'. He might have been an asshole to everyone until UA. But now? 

He was going to trust Class 3e. Todoroki thought about what Midoriya said before,

You trust people whom you've known. And push away people you don't.

So Todoroki decided. He looked at his eight other comrades. "Lead the way," he gestured to Nagisa and watched them climb a tree and parkour their way through the forest. As he followed them, Todoroki decided something.

He was going to trust more. If it meant becoming a better hero.

If it meant becoming a better hero than his dad and saving everyone like his real idol.

All-Might.

\----------------------  
Group 4

Koda was a quiet person. He loved the silence, he loved the forest, he loved the animals. 

This forest was supposed to be scary. But it wasn't. Not to Koda.

And not to any of the Class 3e students or Midoriya. They had swung through the trees like it was their second mode of transportation. For all he knew, they could've memorized the entire forest. After all, they did go here for a year.

Koda noted his team. Sato, Fuwa, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Hayami, Kimura, Okajima, Meg, and Okano. 

"Okay," Megu said, "let's start going according to the plan."

Koda didn't understand what plan. But apparently, Class 3e did and they went faster and towards his right. As he ran behind them, he now learned something.

Koda might not be strongest.

He might not be the smartest.

But he will be the kindest and save everyone he can with the help of his friends and allies.

\--------------------

Group 5

Hitoshi had liked the field trip. That is, until the villains got here. How did the villains get here anyway?

He glanced at Hinano, who was looking around a few trees and at Sugaya, who was taking out a few pieces of paper and a pencil. 

"So what now?" he asked and Takebayashi pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, Class 3e had planned in advance if this would happen."

"Really?" Mina asked and Takebayashi nodded. "We covered things like kidnapping, arson, poisoning, and even o - assassins. Of course we'd have a plan for something as trivial as this."

Hitoshi's eyebrow quirked a bit up and Itona commented, "Our teacher once made us over twenty copies of a guide to visiting Kyoto that was 1344 pages long. The things we do are nothing compared to him."

Okay, Hitoshi's mouth wasn't the only thing that was dropping at that. Sero and Mina's jaws were wide open. Asui just keroed very weakly.

"So we just have to go that way," Taisei said, pointing to his right, "towards the memorial, or the place we agreed on to meet."

"Why is there a memorial here, kero? And in the middle of a forest on a mountain?" Asui questioned and Class 3e looked at them.

"We made the memorial to send him up to where he belongs, to reunite with the lost," Kirara said and once again, Hitoshi wanted to desperately ask the question - 

Who is the 'he' they are talking about?

And why is 'he' important?

\----------------------  
All groups

The five groups had their mix of Class 1a and Class 3e. Class 1a had their combat skills. Class 3e had their knowledge and invisibility. They also had a secret weapon. Ritsu.

Ritsu easily got into each of their phones earlier and were now on everyone's screens.

"Meet at the memorial! No villains are near it for another ten or so minutes!" she chirped.

Yep, you got it right.

She, Ritsu, had hacked into the villains' phones. Honestly, Class 3e didn't even know the extent of their AI friend. But they were glad that they were her friends. 

Her first friends.

And Ritsu'd be damned if anything happened to her friends.

\----------------------  
Group 1

Midoriya looked around his surroundings as he ran through the trees, making sure that his classmates could keep up. He was the link, the link between the stealthy Class 3e and powerful, flashy Class 1a.

Up ahead was a small clearing with a large rock in the middle of a pond. It was one of Korosensei's secret favorite spots. But, he couldn't keep very many secrets for long. So when he died, they decided to make his sitting spot his memorial. They had even gotten a plaque that read - 

"Whether a fish lives in a clear stream or a water ditch, so long as it continues swimming forward, it will grow up beautifully"

\- Koro-sensei

The lost are never lost until they are found. In the loving memory of the greatest teacher ever unknown, Koro-sensei.

"What is this place?" Midoriya heard Sero asked as he turned around. He saw all four of the other groups, Class 3e and Class 1a combined. Both of his families in the same spot. Class 3e were smiling sadly as Class 1a looked at the rock with wonder.

"Midoriya, what is this?" Iida finally asked and Midoriya replied, "This is where we decided where he would rest."

"Who will rest?" Aizawa asked and Hitoshi nodded. 

"Who else but K - k - k..." Midoriya broke down and wiped away the building up tears in his eyes. Nagisa took one hand and Karma patted his shoulder.

"It was Koro-sensei," Karma answered for Midoriya and Class 3e looked down at their feet. 

"Unkillable teacher?" Todoroki asked softly and Midoriya nodded. 

"He was supposed to live for a lot longer. He helped us escape our doom, but he couldn't escape his."

Midoriya looked back up with determination. "That's why I want to become a hero. Not because everyone doesn't expect me to, but because he does and believes me."

"He taught us fame wasn't everything," Nagisa said.

"He taught us to sharpen our flaws into our weapons."

"He taught us to let go of our anger."

"He taught us to be the best us we can ever be. Even if we don't want to follow society and become a hero."

"Because we're all heroes one way or another," Midoriya finished and he clenched his fist. "So we have to defend his peace and not let any villains disturb him." He looked at all his classmates, the past and present. They all nodded and gathered around Midoriya as he made a plan.

For Koro-sensei.

=========================

Group 1 - Midoriya, Aizawa, Isogai, Maehara, Momo, Iida, Ojirou, Hagakure, Kayano, and Nakamura.

Group 2 - Kaminari, Chiba, Karma, Okuda, Terasaka, Uraraka, Kirishima, Jirou, and Bakugou

Group 3 - Todoroki, Nagisa, Koki, Muramatsu, Yada, Muramatsu, Hara, Kanzaki, Itona, and Shouji

Group 4 - Koda, Sato, Fuwa, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Hayami, Kimura, Okajima, Meg, and Okano.

Group 5 - Hitoshi, Mina, Sero, Asui, Kirara, Takebayashi, Taisei, Hinano, and Sugaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any characters, please tell me so I can fix it.


	14. Don't Anger the Assassins (And We Won't Assassinate You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Class 3e to show Class 1a how it's done.  
> AKA the crushing and final arrest of six out of seven members.

The group of forty-eight (forty-nine if you count Ritsu) had gathered around his memorial to make a plan.

To make him proud.

To make him smile.

To make him rest in peace for all eternity.

\------------------

"Alright, everyone understand the plan?" Isogai whispers as they separated into their original groups and everyone nodded in response.

Group 1 - Midoriya, Aizawa, Isogai, Maehara, Momo, Iida, Ojirou, Hagakure, Kayano, and Nakamura.

Group 2 - Kaminari, Chiba, Karma, Okuda, Terasaka, Uraraka, Kirishima, Jirou, and Bakugou

Group 3 - Todoroki, Nagisa, Koki, Mimura, Yada, Muramatsu, Hara, Kanzaki, Itona, and Shouji

Group 4 - Koda, Sato, Fuwa, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Hayami, Kimura, Okajima, Meg, and Okano.

Group 5 - Hitoshi, Mina, Sero, Asui, Kirara, Takebayashi, Taisei, Hinano, and Sugaya

Midoriya allowed himself to put on his smirk. 

A smirk ready for assassination.

\------------------  
Group 1

Earlier, all the teams got tranquilizer darts, which were made by Momo and Okuda together. Momo made the actual product while Okuda gave her the tranquilizer formula. So now all five teams had tranquilizing bullets. 

Now picture those bullets with trained assassins and learning heroes. 

Yeah.

Scary.

There were seven villains in total: Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Toga, Twice, Spinner, Dabi, and Mr. Compress. However, they had brought two nomus. Midoriya slowly put on a small smirk. They had underestimated them.

Midoriya wouldn't underestimate them though.

Midoriya's team silently moved through the trees and brush until they heard Toga's voice, talking to Twice.

"You know, this is a really big forest!"

"Yeah/No it's not!"

Midoriya looked at Maehara, who pointed at Toga. He nodded and raised his gun to point at Twice. The others were positioned in case they needed to attack. Aizawa was on the other side of Midoriya, with his hands on his scarf.

The two classes and Aizawa knew that if they were going to beat the villains in this forest, it would be by one way.

Class 3e's way.

\------------------  
Group 2

Karma was in charge and he made sure that the blond boy knew it. He didn't need to because Bakugou quietly hissed in his ear, "This is the only time I'm agreeing with you."

Karma smirked. Waving over his team, they rushed through the branches, with the others either to the left or right. 

"Jirou, do you hear any villains?" he asked and after a moment, Jirou pointed to her left. "Over there, in around a hundred meters or so."

He nodded and pointed at Chiba and Kirishima. "We don't know who it is. If it's Dabi, Chiba should fire. If that doesn't work, both of you cooperate so that he doesn't burn the dart. If it's that Compress guy, just Chiba should be fine with the rest of us as backup."

The two nodded in confirmation as they quietly, but swiftly ran into position. Scurrying up the trees, they squatted on the branches, watching the stapled man below them. 

Karma looked at the two, who were poised and ready to go. Now he pointed to Okuda, who grabbed a rock and threw it at the other side of Dabi. When Dabi turned to look, Chiba fired.

He didn't miss his mark.

\------------------  
Group 3

Todoroki watched Nagisa lead, the short boy pointing and nodding with his other teammates. He didn't really understand how he could lead so naturally. Like it was just a part of him.

He was at the back of the group, as lookout and to make sure no one sneaks up on them. Shouji was also doing the same thing, only, he was also responsible for finding a villain.

For the first time in a long time, Todoroki didn't know what to do. He felt like he wasn't that important of a piece.

Todoroki stiffened for one second before relaxing his muscles. Could that be it? Could it be that Todoroki didn't trust anyone enough?

They trusted him. But he didn't trust them nearly as much. He didn't trust HIMSELF very much. Was this the difference?

Nagisa lead them into the trees, where they were stalking the magician, Mr. Compress, the same man who snatched Bakugou from his hand at the very last second. Todoroki grit his teeth at the memory.

Mimura raised his gun and fired. Once Mr. Compress dropped, so did they from the trees. Tying him up with rope that Momo gave them, Todoroki asked himself an important question. What was up with Class 3e, assassination, and trees?

\------------------  
Group 4

Hayami looked at the gun in her hand as she raised it to shoot the lizard villain, Spinner. Spinner spun around so that his sword on his back faced her at the very last second. When the bullet bounced off, he quickly turned around. Hayami stared straight into Spinner's eye.

She couldn't breathe, she could only stare, like it was a black hole and it was sucking her in. 

All of a sudden, insects were crawling all over Spinner, like he was a beacon. 

"What the fu - " Spinner wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yada chopped him on the neck with her knife. He dropped down as the bugs hurried to get off him.

"Don't worry!" Okano said next to her. Hayami looked at her, then to Koda, and then back at Yada. She smiled.

Even if Hayami wasn't fit for leadership...

her friends would catch her if she fell.

\------------------  
Group 5

Hitoshi wanted to silently groan as he looked at the large creature before their team. Their team just HAD to get the nomu. He sighed. His quirk wouldn't be of any use to them. Next to him, Takebayashi pushed his glasses up the nose of his bridge and looked at Hinano. "Shoot him on the count of three." 

Hinano nodded and raised her gun as Takebayashi counted, "Three, two, one, shoot!"

The dart was true to its mark, wedging itself in the neck of the beast.

"Now, Sugaya!"

"On it!"

Sugaya quickly drew a cage around the nomu and put on quirk-proof cuffs. They looked at the sleeping nomu.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Mina asked and Takebayashi once again pushed up his glasses. 

"Well, Okuda said that at the very least, it should last thirty minutes..." 

Sero grabbed one more dart and stuck it into the nomu's neck. "What?" he asked as his teammates stared at him. "It's for good measure! You don't know how resistant these things can get!"

"Good point, kero," Asui said, putting her finger on her cheek.

Takebayashi nodded at his reasoning. "Alright."

Hinano stuck another one in the nomu's neck as Hitoshi began to think, 'I wonder how Class 3e learned all this'.

\------------------  
Team Ritsu

Ritsu watched from her classmates' screens as they apprehended 5 out of seven villains. "Alright!" she quietly chirped from all their phones, "Spinner, Dabi, Toga, Twice, and Mr. Compress are out! Meet at these coordinates for Kurogiri and Shigaraki!" She sent them coordinates by a large cliff that Class 3e should've known from their parkour training.

She had hacked into Shigaraki's phone to find his location before looking around and going back out. 

Ritsu would know what to do. But for now? 

It was time to defend Koro-sensei's territory.

\------------------  
All together

"Whoa..." was the collective Class 1a reaction.

"I know, right?" Nakamura said, watching their faces.

"It's so manly," Kirishima whispered. Bakugou bonked him on the head. "You fucking think everything so fucking manly."

Ritsu appeared on their screen once more. "Their coordinates are XX,XX!"

"How are we going to defeat Kurogiri?" Ojirou asked and Midoriya thought for a moment before saying, "He can teleport, right?"

"Right."

"He can also teleport other objects or people, right?"

"He's also responsible for Shigaraki, right?"

"Midoriya, what do you want to say?"

"I'm saying that if we take away his quirk for teleporting, we try to defeat Shigaraki. And when Shigaraki is out of the picture, Bakugou can apprehend him and Sugaya can make some quirk cancelling cuffs."

Sugaya nodded and Bakugou grinned ferally. "Fuck yeah!"

Reviewing once more and loading up on supplies, they ran to the coordinates of the final two bosses. 

No one dealt with Class 3e and got away with it.

\------------------

"Where are the brats?" Shigaraki said, scratching his neck.

"I do not know, Shigaraki," Kurogiri answered as the nomu next to them stood there silently.

However, a moment later, it fell down. Kurogiri quickly checked the nomu and cursed. 

In its neck was an empty syringe. 

He looked up just in time to see another fly towards Shigaraki. Kurogiri tried to make a portal, but it was already too late. Shigaraki was hit in the palm, trying to disintegrate it before it could get into his bloodstream. It somewhat worked, but almost half was inside him.

Kurogiri looked around as the two classes surrounded them. 

"You heroes and villains are pretty awful at checking your surroundings. Did you know that?" the red haired and golden eyed boy commented. Kurogiri narrowed his eyes before widening them as he looked up.

"Release!" a girl's voice cried as the blonde boy, Bakugou, crashed onto his neck brace. 

He could feel his quirk come back for a split second so he used it below Shigaraki. 

"GO!"

"NO! KUROGIRI!" Shigaraki cried as he fell through the portal. It closed immediately after him as he could no longer use it anymore. One boy not from UA put some quirk-proof cuffs that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Kurogiri knew that there was only one thing to say.

"I surrender."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so long to write, I'm not gonna lie. Maybe because I didn't know what I was going to do until I wrote it.   
> Huh.


	15. When All is Said and Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything.

Once the police was called and came up the mountain, each team led them to the villains they had knocked out. After the mountain was properly searched, the police had arrested Twice, Spinner, Mr. Compress, Toga, Dabi, and Kurogiri. The two classes watched as the police carried them down the mountain and into their cars. 

"It's honestly crazy how we got here," Maehara commented and the others nodded.

"It was supposed to be a normal field trip but was thwarted once again by the villains," Tokoyami added.

Bakugou yelled, "At least the fuckers got what they fucking deserved!"

"I hope you've all learned something," Aizawa said as he came back from the interrogation of the police. The classes turned at Aizawa's voice.

"I believe I did," he continued and one by one, Class 1a commented things they had learned.

"I think that sometimes being forward isn't always the best thing to do."

"Perhaps I should work more on surprising people."

"If I couldn't help them with my quirk, I should either get out of the way or fight with them."

"Blowing stuff up isn't always the best fucking solution," Bakugou grumbled quietly.

"Trusting people."

Midoriya then came forward and said, "I believe we all learned that if something doesn't go to plan, we roll with it and evolve, like what we did today. And even if it does fail, we aren't alone."

Karma wiped a fake tear from his eye as he put his arm around Midoriya's neck. "My little Izu-chan's grown up!" Karma sniffled.

"Oh, be quiet," Midoriya said as he bonked Karma on the head with his hand.

"Fine," Karma pouted, "I'll go bother Nagi-chan." Karma then walked towards the blue male, who started to say, "Karma no."

"Karma yes!"

Isogai sweatdropped, "Well, I hope you liked the visit to the mountain." Isogai turned to Class 1a, who nodded.

"Yeah! It was fun!" Mina yelled and Hagakure added, "It was great!"

"Not everything is fun, maybe we should have a quiz when we get back to see what you've learned," Aizawa said and Class 1a stared at Mina, who flinched.

"Are we actually?" Uraraka thought out loud and Aizawa gave a shit-eating grin.

"That was a logical ruse."

'Of course it was,' the two classes thought. Class 3e had heard about Aizawa's logical ruses from Midoriya. 

"I'm glad that I saw my boyfriend!" Karma came back and hugged Midoriya from behind.

"Wait, you're dating?!?" was the collective response to Karma's statement.

"Yeah," Karma said, interrupting Midoriya, "with Nagi-chan of course!"

"You'd make a cute team!" Hagakure said.

"Pretty manly, Midoriya!" Midoriya blushed a faint red.

Hitoshi walked up to Karma and pulled him away by the ear. Midoriya wondered what that was for.

***************************

"Ow! Stop pulling me!" Karma said as he wrestled out of Hitoshi's grip. Hitoshi grabbed him by the shoulders.

"If you hurt Midoriya in any way, I will find you and I will torture you enough so that you scream in pain," he growled into Karma's ear and for some reason, Karma felt like Hitoshi was not joking around.

"Okay, okay!" Karma backed away with his hands up. Hitoshi gave him the stink eye as they walked back to the group.

***************************

"What were you guys talking about?" Sero asked when the two came back.

Hitoshi glanced at Karma before saying, "Nothing."

Sero looked at him skeptically before turning away.

"Time to go, problem children," Aizawa said as he walked towards the bus that just pulled in.

Class 1a turned to Class 3e.

"See you around?"

"See you around."

The two classes exchanged phone numbers. Megu reminded them that if they need their phone numbers to ask Midoriya, who had them all saved on his phone. Class 1a thanked them as they walked to the bus.

As they clammered on, Midoriya pulled down the window.

"See you guys later!" he yelled as he stuck his head out the window and waved. Class 3e waved back until they were out of sight.

Midoriya pulled his head and arm into the bus and closed the window. 

"You should not do this reckless behavior!" Iida berated Midoriya, who smiled.

Class 3e was his first family besides his mother.

Class 1a would be his second.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support. This was my first fanfic so I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. I'll be seeing you around!
> 
> OwlyPersona125 is outta here!


End file.
